Prolog
by Citra Zaoldyeck
Summary: Prolog Gaje sebelum cerita asli dimulai


"….kamu…..serius akan melakukan rencana macam ini…"

"…"

"resikonya besar kan? , memang, aku sudah bertekad bulat untuk mele.."

"kalau kamu memang mau melenyapkan mereka, aku rasa ini jalan yang terbaik..."

"TIDAK! Ini hal paling gila yang pernah aku dengar! Memangnya kita tidak bisa menemukan cara lain yang lebih baik…jangan bercanda…"

"Mereka terlalu kuat untuk dilawan dengan rencana yang mentah"

"Tapi..."

"Bagus kan… Kamu bisa sekali lagi menikmati masa remajamu tanpa harus berurusan dengan mereka… bahkan kamu bisa melalui masa kanak-kanak yang ceria dan tenang yang dulu tidak bisa kamu rasakan…"

"BUKAN ITU!, KAMU! BAGAIMANA DENGAN KAMU!...yang paling merasakan resiko dalam rencana ini kamu kan…..? padahal aku sudah bersumpah akan melin…"

"Dengar!, daripada khawatir soal itu, yang terpenting sekarang adalah mengagalkan rencana mereka dan menghancurkan mereka sampai ke akar-akarnya, bukankah untuk hal ini sekarang kita ada disini, apa kamu mau menyia-nyiakan usaha kita sampai ke titik ini, jadi tolong, aku mohon kerjasamamu"

"…apa bagimu hal ini tidak terlalu berat, sekarang saja kamu sudah harus mengetahui kenyataan tentang orang tua-mu, kalau ditambah dengan rencana aneh ini…"

"Jangan berlebihan, yang memiliki orang tua macam itu bukan cuma aku kan ? Orang tuamu juga seperti itu, lagipula bukan Cuma aku, kakakku juga setuju, dan tentu saja orang tua kita sudah tahu akan hal ini"

"APA?, kamu kok nekat gitu sih…, lalu reaksi mereka….?"

"Persis seperti kamu sekarang, tapi akhirnya mereka mengerti"

"…rencana itu… apa tidak bisa dikurangi dengan 'bergabungnya kamu dan kakakmu dengan mereka' ?"

"Kamu bodoh yah?, justru itu salah satu kunci penting dalam rencana ini, kalau mau berhasil menggempur mereka, harus dari luar dan dalam, tak ada cara lain, organisasi ini terlalu ketat"

"…kalau begitu, aku yang menyerang dari dalam dan kamu dari luar, bagaimana?"

"hmp…lucu, kenapa? Logikamu sedang korslet ya?..."

"Oi! Aku serius!"

"dari tadi juga aku sudah bilang kita sedang ngomong serius…"

"Jadi…boleh…"

"Makanya aku bertanya, apakah otakmu itu sedang berfungsi dengan semesti atau tidak… Mana ada anak dari pasangan penulis novel misteri dan aktris bergabung dengan kumpulan ini… memang orang tua-mu memakai profesi itu sebagai kamuflase, tapi, bukankah akan lebih masuk akal kalau aku yang ada didalam."

"Karena profesi yang diambil orang-tua mu lebih memungkin untuk kamu dan kakakmu bergabung dengan mereka, kecurigaanpun dapat terhapus… tidak, malah jadi sama sekali tidak ada, begitu?"

"Akhirnya kamu bangun juga, karena orang tua kita adalah AGEN FBI yang bekerja sama dalam misi untuk menghancurkan dan menggagalkan rencana besar organisasi ini kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kerja keras mereka sampai disini kan…"

"yah….kamu benar, karena itu juga kita mau membantu mereka sekarang, tapi pernahkah kamu berpikir akan gagalnya rencanamu ini…"

"aku sudah memperhitungkan kemungkinan itu… karena itu, hal yang akan kita lupakan setelah meminum obat ini adalah segala hal tentang organisasi, karena kita berdua sudah tahu soal organisasi ini sejak kita kecil, maka ingtan dari saat itu juga akan hilang…"

"nekat, kamu benar-benar nekat, memangnya bagimu kenangan kita sampai saat ini tidak berarti? Kok dengan mudahnya kamu mengorbankan hal itu?"

"…berat sebenarnya, tapi, sama sepertimu, aku juga bertekad untuk menghentikan mereka… apapun resikonya…"

"…bagaimana kalau saat aku mengulang hidupku, aku sama sekali tidak akan pernah mengingat semua hal ini… terlebih lagi, bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa mengingatmu lagi… aku tidak mau hal macam itu terjadi… tidak…"

"lho… bukannya bagus, berarti kamu tidak perlu mengalami hal seberat ini lagi, kamu bisa menjalani hidupmu dengan normal, damai, penuh kenangan indah, tk, sd, smp sma dan dewasa tanpa harus terlibat hal rumit seperti sekarang, dan siapa tahu kamu akan dapat jodoh yang lebih baik dariku…"

"…tidak… aku tidak mau kalau tanpa kamu… apalagi dengan wanita lain… tidak…"

"Kalau begitu, jangan membayangkan hal macam-macam, pikirkanlah tujuan kita, pikirkanlah keberhasilan rencana ini, bukankah kamu yang selalu mengajarkan padaku untuk selalu optimis, lagipula kalau memang kita ditakdirkan untuk bertemu kembali, kita pasti akan bertemu, tapi kalau saat itu kamu sudah bertemu dengan wanita yang lebih baik dariku, aku akan menyingkir kok, tenang saja…"

"Oi!... sgh…baiklah, kita lakukan, hei, obat ini tidak kamu campur dengan hal yang aneh-aneh kan?"

"Wah…kenapa? Memangnya kamu tidak pernah mencicipi racun tikus?"

"sudah, karena itu aku khawatir dengan rasanya… kamu benar-benar susah ditebak yah, tak kusangka kamu menjalankan tugas kita sambil melakukan penelitian untuk obat macam ini… mengejutkan"

"hmp….terima kasih atas pujiannya… jangan-jangan tadi itu pernyataan kalahmu yah?"

"Enak saja, mana mungkin aku kalah darimu"

"…maniak misteri keras kepala…"

"…ilmuan gila…, oh ya, kapan orang tuamu akan memulai rencana mereka untuk menyusup?"

"secepatnya setelah mereka meminum obat ini, lalu mereka akan seolah mati, dan aku akan melanjutkan penelitian mereka untuk organisasi sedangkan kakakku akan menjadi anggota regulernya, jadi aku bisa mendapatkan informasi dari berbagai kalangan, oh ya, ini, titip, dua butir lagi untuk orang tuamu yang tiga butir lagi untuk keluarga si pencuri ulung"

"ok… jadi kita akan melawan waktu…"

"…untuk menghancurkan mereka akan kulakukan apapun…, manusia tidak bisa menahan lajunya sang waktu, jika memaksa untuk menahan bahkan memutar balik lajunya, manusia akan mendapat hukuman… ok… aku siap"

"Kamu tidak sendiri… lalu, kapan ingatan kita akan kembali?"

"Setelah aku nyaris selesai melanjutkan proyekku, aku akan membelot dari organisasi dan kabur, lalu aku sudah ber pesan kepada orang tuaku untuk meninggalkan petunjuk, mereka sedang membereskan semua hal itu sekarang, dan tentu saja kembalinya ingatan kita tidak secara langsung tapi bertahap, terlalu memaksa kalau harus langsung, hmm… tiga butir terakhir ini untuk keluargaku"

"baik, aku mengerti… kita pasti akan bertemu lagi"

"ya… sampai jumpa Kudou Shinichi"

"sampai jumpa Miyano Shiho"


End file.
